Reunion
by Kyouryoku Senshi
Summary: Pre-Revival. Our version of what happened leading Scully & Mulder to break up after IWTB. (Thanks CC) Will they get back together? Will they get William back?


Title: Reunion

Authors: Kyo (Valerie) & Billie Reid

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Post-IWTB. Our version of the upcoming revival. Scully decided to stop watching Mulder become consumed by the darkness that followed them. They are reunited 7 years later, but little do they know that they each carry painful secrets that might once again be the forces that drive them apart.

 _Mulder looks at Scully as he stands close. "The darkness seems to follow you, us. It'll always be there. No getting away." He said and kissed her. It was a kiss of pure love and caring. Letting her know he'd be there to protect her._

She woke in a sweat; it was so long ago yet felt just like yesterday. She lay in bed, blankets thrown back trying to cool off. She always had that dream. It was something that really happened yet it replayed over and over in her dreams. The last time she and Mulder were together at the house.

She jumped when the alarm went off. She reached over and turned it off. The door swung open and she smiled. She knew what was to come next. Her seven year old daughter ran in and jumped onto the bed. "Mommy! Time to get up."

"Uh...Haley, morning baby girl." Pulls her down and hugs her.

"Guess what today is mommy?" She giggled.

"Oh...I'm not sure...what's today?" She teased. It hurt not having Mulder around, but she's been without him for seven years. They decided that since the FBI knew they were together, they'd slept for now and never stayed in touch. It was then she found out she was pregnant with Haley.

She giggles. "Mommy! It's my birthday."

She kissed her head. "Did you know that you share your birthday with someone very special?"

Haley looks at her mom. "Is it the same as daddy's?"

"Your way to smart little one." Touches her nose.

Haley smiled and then suddenly got very serious "Mommy, you say you loved daddy, so why can't he be with us?" Scully sighed. She dreaded having these conversations. She knew keeping her daughter and Mulder separate and Mulder unaware would keep them both safe, especially after everything with William. She couldn't lose another child. She knew she would rather die before experiencing another loss of a child. She already lost 2 before. Scully sighed. "I know, baby, but you know I told you it's complicated." Haley sat next to her. "But why mommy? If you love each other, why can't we be together?" Scully sighed. "It's not safe right now," she said in a tone that meant the discussion was over. "Now go get ready for breakfast."

This day was like many others in the past 6 years since moving back to D.C.

Scully would get her daughter ready for school and then go to work. She worked at a much larger hospital now that she no longer had to live under the radar. Though she missed the flexibility at Our Lady Of Sorrows, she enjoyed having the ability to be in a more respectable position that involved saving more lives and utilizing more of her expertise. After living in isolation so long, Scully had finally made peace with her mother upon her return home. Her mom helped her a lot since finding out she was pregnant again and also thrilled about the chance to be a grandmother again. Scully hadn't spoken with her since she had given William up for adoption. Though since they had moved forward and Scully's mom had understood the difficult decision Scully had to make for his best interest, she always knew at heart that her mother would never have come to make the same decision. In 13 years, she still lived with the loss of her first baby each day. Not one day would pass without her wondering if he was happy…if he had lots of friends, if he had other siblings or even if he would think about the parents who gave him up…if he had ever wanted to meet them, or even if he didn't understand why his parents would give him away.

As she made the drive to work, she wiped a stray tear from her eye. She wanted so much to see him again, to see them both. She wanted her family back. She wanted Haley to have her father and brother. She couldn't help but wonder if she would ever be enough.

Though her daughter didn't fully understand why her father wasn't in her life, she seemed to come to understand that it wasn't safe for her to meet her daddy yet. Would that time ever come? Other than William's adoption, Scully having to walk away from Mulder's relentless quest for the truth when she found out she was pregnant was one of the most difficult things she had ever had to do. Though Mulder was vastly hurt, he had expected it and had been the one to tell her she didn't owe him anything or the FBI.

She couldn't tell him about their second baby. And she knew it was his because of the endless DNA tests she had done on her child. But if someone knew he had fathered another child, Haley would be in the same danger William would have been in, hence the necessary steps she took to not only keep Haley from him, but also to make sure it looked as if Haley didn't biologically belong to either of them.

With the help of Skinner, Agents Doggett and Reyes, she was able to produce false fertility paperwork that had suggested she was implanted with a viable embryo as a result of an anonymous egg and sperm donor. With her age being what it was and the fact that William wasn't supposed to be, it was a reasonable explanation that she had wanted a child so badly to use an embryo even if the child was not biologically her own. She also had the resources to justify such a procedure. No one could know Haley was her and Mulder's biological child. Though each time she looked into the hazel eyes of her daughter and played with her strawberry blonde hair, she knew it was undeniable that she shared unremarkable traits with both of them.

Haley had demonstrated similar powers to William. Whenever she had gotten hurt, even the slightest cut or bruise, her daughter's touch would make the slightest pain disappear. It had all started when she was pregnant. She didn't understand it, but she didn't want to question it to raise suspicion either. She knew her children were a product of the truth she and Mulder already knew. She made Haley promise her not to show her power to anyone else but her. That didn't stop her from worrying. She knew there was no way she could lose another child though. She wanted to be a mother.

She also had Mulder's address, courtesy of Skinner, but she would not contact him. He couldn't know about his daughter, because with his quest came the danger that ensued with William. It never stopped her from loving him or missing him terribly. It was all she could do not to go to him and tell him everything and share the closeness they once had.

"Oh Mulder, I miss you so much. I want you to come home to us," she whispered.

Like many other days, Scully spent a few minutes sobbing in the parking garage before going into the hospital. Sobbing for how alone Mulder must be, for the fact that her family could not be together, for Haley having to celebrate another birthday without her father and for William.

To be continued…


End file.
